Hayden Townsend/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Vs. Robert Ferro * Hayden: I love the look of terror everyone has on their faces! * ???: TARGET AQUIRED! BEGINNING EXTERMINATION. Hayden turns around to see the robot monster; Robert Ferro appearing behind him weapons ready who then fires but Hayden quickly dodges by bending is body a bit. He watches the missile explode onto one of the buildings and is sent falling down. * Hayden: Wow, how weak. Hayden turns to Ferro * Ferro: YOU ARE CLEARLY BLIND, MY MISSILES HAS BEEN PROVEN TO CAUSE DESTRUCTION. * Hayden: Not that kind of “weak” tin can. I mean in scariness, that’s not scary. This is scary. Hayden then makes his head big and screams at Ferro but the robot doesn’t react * Ferro: I FAIL TO SEE WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO ACCHOMPLISH. * Hayden: Huh? *RETURNS TO NORMAL* no reaction? * Ferro: FEAR IS NOT PART OF MY PROGRAMMING, NO EMOTIONS ARE PART OF ME. MY ONLY DESIRES IS TO CONFORT ALL NON BELEIVERS INTO MACHINES. * Hayden: '''And take away fear permanently? How boring, and weak. You better have some back-up batteries, because if you haven’t you wish you would and after that you would be wishing you were never built! Hehehehe! Vs. Bud Buttons * '''Hayden: Budd Buttons…. * Budd: Oooooh~ You know me Mr. Boogeyman? * Hayden: Hayden Townsend, does that ring any bells? * Budd: Hmm…it does! I remember you! You’re that person who used to break into other people’s homes to scare them! You did it to me as well! * Hayden: '''Hehehehe…that’s right. But this time I’m a real boogeyman! * '''Budd: Hahahahahaha! Well you better run along because I’ll be the winner! * Hayden: What makes you say…Buttons? * Budd: Look at my handsome new form! Once I make my exit I’ll put on the greatest show on earth by being the scariest clown to ever walk the country! * Hayden: You’re not scary. * Budd: Come again? * Hayden: You are not scary! How are you scary? You’re just wearing your nan’s make-up! In fact underneath that creepy make-up you’re just another human being ready to slaughter! Don’t know why that old man wasted his curse on someone pathetic as you! * Budd: That’s not very nice! At least Clowns are real but you boogeymen ain’t! * Hayden: Then what are you looking at clown boy? The real thing. I always hated clowns, not because I found them scary but it’s also because they are what most people feared this days! * Budd: Awwww…jealous Hayden? * Hayden: Hehehe…not jealous, excited….because now I can kill one of your kind to prove who should be the most feared around here! Let’s put a frown on that face! Boss Fight Sub-Boss * Hayden: Ok open up Granddad! All the other monsters have been frightened to death, I’m the only one to fear now! The gates to the fortress open revealing Solidus Wiseman on the inside * Wiseman: You do not frighten me monster! * Hayden: Hehehe…in the minute you will be. Everyone has fear in them. * Wiseman: Silence monster! You torment others for your own amusement? You have proven that my views on humanity are true! * Hayden: Aren’t you human? * Wiseman: I’m the only pure human and so was my family! Everyone else in this world are the only true monsters! Mankind will pay the price! * Hayden: Not exactly “pure” when you made everyone into monsters. * Wiseman: As if I expected compliments from you. * Hayden: Actually I’m quite happy, you see being a real boogeyman? That’s something to die for. * Wiseman: Then why come this way? Just to prove my theory more on how you humans easily accept the fact you are monsters? * Hayden: No, it’s just that monsters aren’t so easily to scare, humans however are the opposite. But this town is boring…I want to get out and give peple more than just to scare. I want to show them true fear. * Wiseman: It seems even before you changed you was already a monster! That is it! Humanity has doomed itself! I shall rid of you once and for all! Final Boss Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Hayden stands over him * Hayden: Hehehe….I won…now wait for you to crawl and die so I can be free from this Halloween Town! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Hayden: What?!? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Hayden: Shut it! What are you trying to say?!? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Hayden: So I was bait? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Hayden goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: '''BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! '''In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Hayden: What the…? * Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Hayden: '''What the fuck is this?!? * '''Daemon: '''Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...i shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) '''Hayden walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Hayden: '''Well, is open, look's like worth than me. '''Hayden then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Hayden: '''What's wrong grandad? Doesn't manner how hard being hatred of this town? '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Hayden: 'Dead, allready, but what's going on here! * '???: 'Hehehehehe…hahahaha. Ah there he is… and my oh my has he grown…I think I better let myself known. * '''Hayden: '''Who's there? Think you can sneak up on me huh?! Nice try buster you have to do a lot better than that that to frighten me, not that nothing will EVER scare me. * '???: '''Hehehehe…NOTHING you say. You better back up on your words…or in the end you’ll just disappoint me as always. '''Hayden looks confused. * Hayden: Disappointed? Wait…who are you?! * ???: '''Ah what’s wrong? You don’t recognize me? It has been so long but I can’t blame you… '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel Townsend appears * Hayden: 'No…not you! Impossible! * '''Samuel: '''Nice to see you…my son. * '''Hayden: '''No… You’re supposed to be dead! * '''Samuel: ' Now that anyway to say “hi” to your dear dad? * '''Hayden: '''Im allready kill you! * '''Samuel: '''Is this really the blood I left behind Hayden? All the lessons I taught you about fear and terror? * '''Hayden: '''If doesn't manner i dissapoint you at all! I was broke from prison of my past. But you will nothing! * '''Samuel: '''Pathetic…you disappoint me. * '''Hayden: '''Why you! I not afraid the nightmare! * '''Samuel: '''The nightmares are very real… * '''Hayden: '''You know him? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, about Wiseman, we was former friends that until i manipulated him as the hatred. At he turn out into monsters for all in the Blackhollow! * '''Hayden: '''If the Blackhollow is trully fated that i figured the gate is wide open. That's doesn't, i will destroy you! You done for! * '''Samuel: '''Is about time my son, to your death of Halloween, will no one will stop the nightmare! Ending '''Pic of Hayden looking at the gates which was finally broken of the spell * Hayden: I was finally free from this cursed gate. Now the fun can finally begin. Hayden walks down the forest * Hayden: Ah yes I can taste the fear already…hehehe…but should be my first target? Sees a bunch of grown men in costumes beating up a homeless person * Hayden: I suppose some people who think they are so tough will be the best thing to start off with. Then after that it’s whoever I wish to traumatize the most. Sees one of them going back to their house to call it a night. Hayden then walks up to the door and draws his key * Hayden: With this…the boogeyman can’t enter anywhere...quietly. Hayden then slithers up the stairs while the thug is seen drinking a beer in the kitchen with his back turned not noticing. Hayden then enters the bedroom. * Hayden: What a asshole…and he beats up homeless people. The thug then goes up to his room and drops onto his bed, opening up a woman model magazine. Going through the pages he heard his closet door slowly creak open…he lowers his magazine to see Hayden’s smile peeking through the gap. * Hayden: Peekaboo… The thug had no time to react as he screamed as Hayden suddenly dash towards him and his scream dies out as the camera cuts away as blood stains all over his yellow painted wall. * '''Hayden: '''Happy Halloween! Hehehehehehe!” Category:Character Subpages